ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Wings (film)
Legendary Wings is an upcoming science fantasy action adventure movie, based on the 1980s video game by Capcom. Brad Peyton directs the film, with his San Andreas and Rampage producers, Beau Flynn (of FPC), Dwayne Johnson, Dany and Hiram Garcia (of Seven Bucks Productions) producing the film alongside Jerry Bruckheimer. Anthony and Joe Russo serve as executive producers of the film, distributed by Disney. Plot When San Francisco is attacked by bio-mechanical Fury drones, the attack is initially believed to be an alien invasion, but the drones are discovered to have actually come from Zuvo, an European country now controlled by a terrorist regime which has also occupied several nations in southwestern Europe. The United States joins the conflict, known as the Dark War. In Los Angeles, Michelle Heart (Alexandra Daddario), a parkour-loving gymnast and dance student, and Kevin Walker (Zachary Levi), a stunt motorcyclist, are both motivated to join the US Air Force. They fall in love during training, while respectively attaining the rank of Tech Sergeant and Staff Sergeant, and ultimately propose to one another before being deployed on their first tour of duty in occupied Greece. Towards the end of their three-month tour, when Manticore tanks attack a Temporary Operating Base on Mount Olympus, Michelle and Kevin lead an airstrike to save their fellow soldiers, but are shot down afterwards and forced to retreat into a cave, which hides an ancient, technologically advanced civilization populated by female soldiers known as Amazons. They are brought before the Amazon Queen, who reveals Michelle is the daughter of an Amazon, who left her on a boat heading out of Greece to protect her after being suspected of a crime. When another wave attacks the mountain, the base is destroyed, but the soldiers manage to evacuate. The drones advance into the city, but Michelle and Kevin rescue several Amazons. An entity (Kevin Costner) witnesses this and rescues them, but accidentally fakes their deaths in front of their squadron, and is also injured. The entity reveals that he is the Olympian god Ares, but also an alien. He and the other "gods" arrived on Olympus millennia ago with a supercomputer named Dark. They built a portal to the ancient city, revealed to be part of Dark's home planet, and have been discreetly helping mankind. However, Dark decided to rebel months earlier, and has seized control of the Zuvan regime and its scientists as part of his plan to cause mankind's extinction. Michelle realises that her mother was wrongly suspected of corrupting Dark. For their respective "love and courage", Ares has chosen Michelle and Kevin as "Legendary Wings," soldiers who protect the world; thus he gives them wings, a supernatural physical condition, and two energy guns to destroy the drones and beasts. Before dying of his injuries, he leaves cryptic clues. Michelle and Kevin, now recognising their destiny, leave the city again, defeating another wave of Fury drones and Cyclops tanks with ease and hiding from their squadron. Enraged, Dark sends half its entire army to kill Michelle and Kevin. Throughout their journey, they use their new abilities to defeat wave after wave of Fury and Harpy drones, Minotaur turrets, Manticore and Cyclops tanks across the occupied zone and the Mediterranean Sea. Following the clues, they travel to the Acropolis in Athens where Dark originally landed, where they find a holographic message directing them to Pompeii, where they will find Dark's new co-ordinates. They reach the Amphitheatre of Pompeii, where they find another holographic message that reveals Dark's new co-ordinates in Zuvo. They arrive in Zuvo's capital city, where they are attacked by a massive army of drones and tanks. To allow soldiers to arrest the terrorists posted there, they send a distress call to another nearby operating base. They enter Dark's labyrinth in the city's catacombs, but Kevin is injured. He uses his gun's last energy to defeat several drones and activate the maze's self-destruct sequence, giving Michelle time to finish the mission. Michelle reaches the center of the maze and confronts Dark, who voices how disillusioned he has become with mankind over the last 2,800 years, now intending to destroy the weak. He admits that he framed Michelle's mother for corrupting him when she discovered his plan and attempted to stop him. Blaming Michelle and Kevin for Ares' death but commending their strengths, he offers her one last chance to join him. When she refuses, he transforms into a giant robot and summons his remaining drones. They damage Michelle's right wing and threaten to kill her, but they are downed when a missile strike, called in by Kevin, damages their command center, allowing Michelle to defeat Dark using the last of her gun's energy, killing his monsters. Despite her damaged wing, she manages to escape the maze with Kevin narrowly before its self-destruct sequence finishes. They hide their wings before being found by their squadron. As Kevin recovers from his injuries, Michelle states that they were kidnapped by members of the Zuvan regime and held prisoner in the catacombs, where they manged to escape and trigger the self-destruct sequence, but she denies seeing anything worth finding on Olympus. Her commanding officer accepts this story and sends her back to Edwards Air Force Base for debriefing, assuring her that the US and its allies will soon completely defeat the regime. As they fly home, Michelle and Kevin discuss their future and share a kiss under their wings. Cast * Alexandra Daddario as Michelle Heart * Zachary Levi as Kevin Walker * Kevin Costner as Ares Taglines * From producer Jerry Bruckheimer... Anthony and Joe Russo, the directors of Avengers: Endgame... and the creators of San Andreas. * Based on the video game from the creators of Street Fighter. * This Christmas... Rule the sky... Save the world. * Prepare for aerial glory. * The battle takes off. Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on video games Category:Disney films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Capcom Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in a fictional European country Category:Films about revenge Category:War films Category:Science Fantasy